Shion Sonozaki
Shion Sonozaki is one of the main protagonists and anti-hero of the Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni series. She is the twin sister of the Sonozaki family's heir, Mion Sonozaki. She is also the love interest of Satoko Houjou's brother, Satoshi Houjou. She was voiced by Satsuki Yukino in the Japanese version, and Megan Hollingshead in the English dubbed version. Biography Backstory Shion and Mion are twin daughters of Akane Sonozaki. While Shion acts as the younger sister to Mion, the headship of the Sonozaki family became reserved for the first-born of the Sonozaki sisters. For this reason, Shion is actually the older twin as her real name is "Mion", while her sister is the younger twin as her real name is "Shion". In their childhood, the twins switched their places because Shion (current Mion) felt unfair about only Mion (current Shion) getting to attend family meetings. Mion (current Shion) felt bad for Shion (current Mion) so they decided to switch places. However, they switched at the day the demon tattoo was to be applied. Shion received the tattoo and became "Mion" while Mion became "Shion". Story During two of the many arcs in the series, she is portrayed as a villain, killing off most of the other characters, excluding Rena and Kuraudo. Shion moved to Hinamizawa after a long time at a boarding school elsewhere in Japan. Here she found her sister, Mion Sonozaki, the only character not to kill anybody, who would have taken her in if her Grandmother wouldn't force her to torture herself for it. After a while she was saved from a group of bikers by a boy named Satoshi Hojo, she fell in love with him, even to the point of being the assistant manager for his baseball team to get more time around him. Her grandmother found out she was there, and that she was in love with one of the members of the "traitorous" Hojo family, she was forced to tear 3 of her nails off with a traditional Japanese torture weapon often referred to in the anime as the Nail Ripper. A while after, Satoshi goes missing. This drives her to a point of almost breaking. The thing that broke her though was when she gets convinced that the Three Great Families are behind Satoshi's disappearence and are now after her for breaking into a forbidden ritual tool storage. This caused her to go on a strategic but violent murderous rampage so that she could get revenge on all of the people who were involved in Satoshi's death. She kills her grandmother, the village chief, Rika, Satoko, Mion, and Keiichi. After she kills these people, she falls off the ledge on the 8th floor of the hospital she was in. As she fell, she apologized to Satoshi about failing to keep their promise. She also apologized to everyone and said she won't make the same mistake before she falls to her death. Personality Shion is often shown to be Mion's polar opposite. While Mion is tomboyish, assertive, and free-willed, Shion is more feminine, gratuitous and strict. Though this is mainly due to their different upbringings. Although she was taken out of the main house due to an error when she and her sister switched places as young children, she has a great relationship with Mion. In spite of their contradicting personalities, Mion and Shion switch places very often, which can easily cause confusion in Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen. Also, both seem to also differ in the acts of Hinamizawa syndrome. In which Mion is the only character to never succumb to the paranoia or vicious anger that it causes (while it is debatable due to Onikakushi-hen using her and Rena Ryuuguu as the main antagonists, this is later shown to be Keiichi's hallucination), while Shion is one of the most memorable victims. She was in love with Satoshi before his "disappearance" and seems to have a crush on Keiichi due to his similar appearance. Like most Higurashi characters, she has a very contradicting personality when under the effects of Hinamizawa syndrome, in fact, she may have arguably been one of the worse case scenarios in this instance. In her case, she develops rather severe Paranoid Schizophrenia, before full on Psychosis. With this, she is shown to be the series' most vituperative and violent character. One of her most intense moments took place in Meakashi-hen (which shows the events of Watanagashi-hen from Shion's point of view). In this chapter (which takes place between the 4th and 5th Watanagashi), she falls in love with Satoshi Hojo, a boy with a troubled and dysfunctional home life, and forms a love/hate relationship for Satoshi's abused little sister, Satoko. In this chapter, at one point she is forced to remove 3 of her fingernails using a special torture device due to her family's hatred for the Hojos and is put under the impression that this will free Satoshi from any curse the family places on him. When Satoshi kills his aunt and later goes missing, Shion believes her family lied to her, which causes her to go on a warpath where she kills her Grandmother, Oryou Sonozaki, with a taser, before beating her corpse with a whip and burning her face. She then hangs her grandfather, imprisons Mion, beats and nearly kills Rika (who escapes death from Shion by stabbing herself in the neck repeatedly) all until she finally victimizes Satoko (whom she blames for bringing Satoshi to death because of her constant crying for him). It is after she violently kills Satoko, where she realizes too late that she had forgotten her last promise to Satoshi, to look after Satoko should anything happen to him. With this, Shion officially sunk below the Moral Event Horizon, and not only kills her sister but returns to Keichii to stab him in the stomach (which does not kill him). Shion then attempts to climb to the 8th floor of the hospital where she is staying, however, she slips and falls to her death, before dying Shion sees Satoshi's face in the moonlight and apologizes to him for failing to protect his sister like she had promised him. Appearance As she is Mion's twin sister, Shion looks very similar to Mion. She has green long hair and teal eyes. Shion leaves her hair down and half-ties it with a yellow ribbon to differ herself from her sister. During her free days, Shion wears a white shirt with yellow jewels and a black dress. She also wears white shoes. During her school days, Shion wears a white shirt with a blue-striped tie and buttons on the shirt. She also wears a blue-black dress. While working at Angel Mort, she wears a blue-red scarf with a yellow bell and blue-white-red clothes. She wears blue-white shoes. Shion's original school uniform is a white shirt with a red tie and a gray coat outside it. The coat has yellow buttons and an album of the school. Shion also wears a blue dress. In Matsuri, Shion's usual outfit is different than the anime. It is a brown-white shirt with a brown-blue skirt. Weapons Shion uses a lot of weapons in the game, the one you see her use the most is a taser that she keeps in her back pocket for self-defense. Among her others are a knife, and a boulder. She also uses an assortment of Japanese torture devices in her pursuit to get her revenge, such as a device used to tear off the nails of her twin sister Mion as well as other characters, which later became a Ritual Tool Devil known as Nail Ripper in Ayakashisenshi-hen. In Matsuribayashi-hen, Shion is shown to have access to an AK-47 assault rifle, and to be trained in its use. Gallery SHIONHD.jpg Matsuri-shion2.png|Casual (Higurashi Matsuri). Matsuri-shion3.png|Angel Mort (Higurashi Matsuri). Shion-Sonozaki-When-The-Cry-Wallpaper-13.jpg|Shion (disguised as Mion), laughing at Rika's suicide. Shion.jpg|Shion crosses the Moral Event Horizon. Shion Higurashi.jpg folder.jpg 캡처.JPG|Shion ripping off her nails with the Nail Ripper. 캡처2.JPG|Shion attacks Mion. 캡처3.JPG|Shion stuns Mion with her taser. higurashi-no-naku-koro-ni-kai-meakashi-1358380.jpg|Shion slashing her grandmother Oryou, believing she is a liar for Satoshi's "death". higurashi-no-naku-koro-ni-kai-meakashi-1251450.jpg|Shion confessing her love with Satoshi to her family. Navigation Category:Female Category:Serial Killers Category:Anime Villains Category:In Love Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Twin/Clone Category:Sadists Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:TV Show Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Revived Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dissociative Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Mutilators Category:Vengeful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:Insecure Category:Suicidal Category:Charismatic Category:Trickster Category:Successful Category:Master Orator Category:Extremists Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Remorseful Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Defilers Category:Control Freaks Category:Cheater Category:Perverts Category:Vigilante Category:Protagonists Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Related to Hero Category:Wealthy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Internet Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Protective Category:Guardians Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant